From Friends To More
by BIG yaoi fangirl
Summary: They became friends just by Chojuro giving him a ride to school. But as they spend more time together, something more than friendship blooms. [Yaoi!] [ChojuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

**I have just been recently infatuated with this ship, only thing is there isn't like any fics with this couple! So I thought it was time to take matters into my own hands!**

* * *

Naruto rushed from his house, making sure to turn and lock it before he ran to his bus stop. He had woken up a bit late this morning, he hadn't heard his alarm go off on his phone. He was so exhausted from homework last night that he overslept a bit.

"Oh man! Please let me not miss the bus, please!" He begged to no one in particular as he ran down to the corner of his street where his bus stop resides. As he ran, the stop came into view, and he grinned, seeing that the bus had most likely not arrived yet.

Then a bus zoomed past him. Naruto glanced at the bus, then his eyes widened when he realized the bus was his. The bus driver looked over at him from the rear view mirror and smirked evilly. The driver was a bastard, if he didn't see you at the bus stop when he came he would leave without you, and you'd be late for class.

"No no no no!" Naruto yelled when the bus passed right by his stop. Naruto finally made it to the stop, ceasing running to gasp for air. He looked up to see the bus disappearing from sight, and cussed angrily.

"Fuck, now what am I gonna do! Aagh!" The blonde brushed his hand through his hair, trying hard to calm himself. _Maybe I can go home and call in sick. _He thought frustratedly. He groaned then plopped himself down on the cement sidewalk. _I mean it's not like we learn anything new._

A car then pulled up beside him and beeped, surprising the blonde. Naruto looked up at the car, not recognizing it. He didn't know anyone with that kind of car. Maybe it was Sasuke showing off his new ride to make him feel more poor than he was.

But then the car window rolled down, the person driving wasn't Sasuke. Naruto was actually a bit surprised who it was, he had only talked to him not even a few minutes.

"Come on get in, I bet that bus driver ditched you, huh?" The light, blue headed boy said as he looked straight at the blonde. Naruto just stared at Chojuro, he wondered why the other boy would offer him a ride even though they barely communicate with each other. Chojuro began to get annoyed with the blonde just sitting there, staring at him like he was some sort of scribble on a tv. "Well, are you gonna get in or not? If you don't then you're gonna be stuck here."

Naruto blinked then shook his head. He got up and stepped towards the car, grabbed the handle, and pulled the door open. As he climbed into the vehicle he thanked the blue haired boy and grinned at him happily.

"No problem dude. Besides we're in the same class together so I thought why not help you out?"Chojuro retorted and gave a smile back. The two then went off to their school and decided when they got there to chat and walk to class together. When they entered their first period class, Chojuro quieted down and blushed at the teacher, Mei. He had the biggest crush on her, she was pretty, had a large bust, she was spunky, and surprisingly single, even though she complains under her breath about not having a husband.

Naruto looked from his friend to his teacher and repeated this action a few times before figuring out why Chojuro was acting that way. He grinned at his new friend and nudged him with his elbow a couple times to get the boy to look at him, when he did Naruto smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"Sh-shut up!" He exclaimed before he lowered his head and walked to his seat. Naruto followed and sat next to him and after a short period of the blue haired boy not speaking to him, he spoke up.

"Hey, you know I was only kidding around right?" He asked with a frown on his face. Chojuro looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah I know, I was just lost in thought is all." He spoke and made the blonde beside him smile.

"So do you watch The Walking Dead?"

"Hell yeah! That show's the bomb!" And that's how it went all day. The two boys talked with each other in every class, quieting down when the teachers told them to be quiet, and they even sat together at lunch period. Within a few hours they became friends. A lot of Chojuro's friends questioned why he was suddenly buddy-buddy with the blonde but he just kinda brushed em off and gave them a petty excuse, in which they believed. Naruto's friends weren't all that curious, mostly because they knew their whiskered companion loved making friends.

It went like that for a few months, the two would hang out, go over each other's houses, sometimes have sleepovers, Chojuro would give Naruto a ride to school everyday, and they would just plainly act like friends would normally act. Their friendship was almost _perfect_, they liked some of the same things, others they didn't but they were fine with whatever the other liked, they were friends no matter what. And when they both talked about the other when he wasn't present, they always put the b before the f, the weren't just _friends _they were _best _friends. They even told each other everything.

Okay, maybe not everything because there was still something Naruto hadn't told his best friend. It was that he was gay, a happy, proud homosexual.


	2. Chapter 2

**ya it's multi-chaptered.**

* * *

Now there was a couple tiny, itsy bitsy little problems with Naruto being a homosexual. First, he didn't know what Chojuro thought about gay men and he knows that if his best friend were to dislike them he'd be heart broken. Second, the end of the first reason kinda gave you a small hint and if you guessed correctly, you'd know that Naruto was in love with Chojuro.

At first when the blonde started getting even more excited and ecstatic to see the bluenette, he had thought it was mere infatuation he had for him, but as the days carried on and he began to learn more about his friend, he realized that it wasn't just an infatuation, well maybe at the very beginning of their friendship, but that soon grew into a crush, then finally he figured out that he was head-over-heels in love with Chojuro.

* * *

Now for Chojuro's little fill in. At first when their friendship was just blooming and his friends questioned him about the blonde, Chojuro only gave them the excuse of a project together because the blonde was known for being a bit of annoying to almost everyone and Naruto was far below his level of popularity, he was kinda part of the outcast group. Chojuro really didn't want anyone knowing of their friendship, as mean as it sounds.

Though, after a while he totally forgot about not wanting to have everyone know they're friends, he just got so caught up in the flow of being best friends that he didn't care anymore. It was weird too, after a few months of befriending Naruto, he started getting these odd feelings he once had for Mei. I say once because he just forgot about her as well, his feelings for her just kinda faded away, he didn't even stare at her anymore due to his eyes always on that bubbly blonde boy.

A month ago the school had a dance, now since Chojuro was a bit popular, some girls had asked him to go with them. But he declined every single one of them. At first he hadn't planned to go to the dance, that is until Naruto announced to him he wanted to go even though he didn't have a date.

He went with the blonde, dressed nicely. When he saw how well the blonde was dressed that night he had a brief thought that the blonde was kinda his date. Though he quickly shook that thought from his head. When they had arrived at the dance they talked with each other and with other friends. Naruto then went to get them both sodas, cause punch is so old, and that was when a girl, one of the ones that had asked Chojuro to the dance actually, came up to him and asked him if he and the blonde were boyfriends and were on a date.

Chojuro had blushed and denied that they were dating, the girl said she didn't believe him, then walked away to her friends, who giggled when, Chojuro guessed, the girl told them of their small conversation. That query had given the bluenette those odd feelings again. Then Naruto came back, with his famous grin, two cans of coke in his hands.

Now a month later, present time, Chojuro was seated in his car as he made his way over to Naruto's home to sleep over. Though, before he left, his parents were suspicious that their son had a girlfriend, but he quickly informed that there was no girl, he was simply sleeping over his best friend's place again. His parents had stared at him a while then said to him that they would love and support him no matter what. That kinda weirded him out.

It was then in the car he almost had a heart attack as he went through his thoughts and figured out why his mother and father had said that. They thought he was gay and that his boyfriend was Naruto. He blushed heavily, sure he had nothing against homosexuals but it was just embarrassing to have your parents assume that about you.

* * *

"Hey Choju! What movie you wanna watch? Scary, romance, action?" Naruto asked his friend as they both lay on his king sized bed.

"I'm thinking romance this time, Naru." Chojuro responded with a smile directed at his whiskered friend. Naruto popped a disk in the player, that was settled on the floor, then scooted himself off the bed. "Hm? Where ya going?"

"Relax, I'm just going to get the popcorn, I heard the microwave beep." Naruto said, then he exited the room. Chojuro leaned over to see if the blonde was still near the doorway before he quickly sat up, crisscrossed his legs, and grabbed one of Naruto's many throw pillows to settle on his lap. He really needed to hide the large bulge in his pants, and a pillow was perfect. With all the times he and the blonde brushed on and unintentionally touched each other, he had gotten a bit turned on.

Naruto came back with a big bowl of popcorn. He settled himself next to his friend and grabbed the remote to play the movie.

Half way through the movie, Chojuro's problem had rested so he had moved the pillow away. Chojuro glanced at his friend who was too caught up in the movie to notice. Then at the same time, both boys reached for the bowl of popcorn. Their hands touched, and a tingling sensation occurred.

They pulled their hands away and looked up at each other. Naruto's face was red, as was Chojuro's. Neither of them spoke, they just stared at each other, and the room began to have an awkward feeling. Naruto took a big breath and sighed, he spoke first.

"Sorry I didn't mean for that to happen." He scratched the back of his head bashfully. Chojuro smiled at that.

"Actually it wasn't your fault, we both just happened to reach over at the same time, no biggy." The blue haired boy spoke. Then an awkward silence came upon the two of them, though the sounds of the movie still playing.

"Hey, Chojuro?" Naruto asked, he found it a fitting moment to say what he wanted his friend to hear.

"Um yes?"

"If I were...gay, what would you think?" That query caught the other off guard. He never expected anything similar to that coming from the blonde.

"Well...uh..I wouldn't mind. I'm fine with gay people. And if you are gay, that's fine! So..got a boyfriend or anything?" He asked nervously. Inside he was really begging the blonde would say he didn't have a lover, but that made him feel guilty. Guilty of wanting his best friend to not have someone to love.

"Well no actually, that's kinda the thing," Naruto spoke, as if he were afraid of something, "I have to say it. Chojuro, I'm in love with you. You can leave if you want I mean I honestly didn't expect you t-mmn!"

He was cut off by Chojuro as he pressed their lips together. Naruto relaxed and shut his eyes. He leaned into the kiss, responded to it, and enjoyed it happily. He was surprised when suddenly Chojuro, with their lips still connected, pushed him into the bed.

As they kissed, Naruto smiled. He was so happy, he felt as though he were high on some drug, he felt so light and giddy. His stomach churned, but in a very good way. He wrapped his arms and legs around the boy above him, he felt as though he couldn't get close enough.

Chojuro had lost control of himself, it was like his mind shut down and something else took over his body, but when he regained consciousness it was like he was sent to heaven where he was being kissed by an angel. He felt so warm in the arms of his best friend and he couldn't get enough of the delicious taste that was Naruto's lips. Those feelings came back to him, though even stronger than they were with Mei, and they were so. Damn. Awesome!

They pulled away, the need for air rudely disrupting their moment. Naruto grinned up at the blue haired boy with bright cerulean eyes filled with passionate love. Chojuro returned the look with a little snuggle.

"How long?" He asked as he closed his eyes and basked in the moment. Naruto reached a hand up and petted Chojuro's hair, he loved the soft feel of it, and loved how his hand just glided through the blue locks.

"I started loving you about a month after we became friends, so about three months." He retorted. Chojuro hummed then kissed the blonde once more before they readjusted their position so Naruto laid on top of him, their bodies pressed together with his arms wrapped around Naruto's waist while the blonde had his arms around his chest.

"I love you." The blue haired boy whispered.

"I love you too." Then the movie was forgotten, and the two boys fell into a deep slumber, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review! I feel so accomplished! (＾≡^o^≡＾)〜**

**(╯‵Д′)╯彡┻━┻ ANGRY TABLE FLIPPING OF ACCOMPLISHMENT! **


End file.
